The Warriors of the Second Rebellion
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: A fic describing the men and women of various factions of the Second Rebellion and their equipment.


**ME: A/N: This retcons things a bit, but I don't really have the time to do a massive amount of editing considering I don't keep files off-site for my stories.**

 **Now back to the fic! Please note that an OC group of ForFutureReference appears.**

ACCESSING ARCHIVE DATA...

Greetings, user. This is a text-only file concerning the armor and equipment of infantry personnel from the differing factions of the Second Rebellion.

Peacekeeping Force: The gendarmerie organization of the National Government of Panem (the neo-fascist regime that governed Panem until the surrender of President Coriolanus Snow at the end of the Battle of the Capitol), the Peacekeeping Force was composed of the Peacekeeping Army, the Peacekeeping Air Force, the Peacekeeping Navy, and the State Security Service. Nicknamed "the Boys and Girls in White" and "the Troops in White," they maintained law and order in the Districts and the Capitol for nearly four score until the Fall of the National Government.

The Peacekeeping Army (AKA "the Soldiers in White"), like all the branches of the Peacekeeping Force, dressed in primarily white uniforms. The standard Peacekeeping Force Utility Uniform model used during the Second Rebellion was noted for a focus on intimidation in response to the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games.

The helmet, the most notable feature, was fully sealed. Equipped with oxygen filters (which were activated at the individual Peacekeeper's discretion to avoid unnecessary strain), it eliminated the need for a separate gas mask and whenever the visor was polarized gave the user a more robotic appearance in comparison to older helmets. The helmet also included an internal microphone linked to both a radio and a voice projector unit, though the latter of which was normally turned off unless absolutely necessary (I.e. Communicating with civilians, frequently crowd control) for increased OPSEC; this had the notable side effect of rebel combatants being made uneasy by Peacekeepers, who seemed to be eerily silent in comparison to both District Thirteen soldiers and continental insurgents. If the helmet's filters proved insufficient at supplying oxygen for whatever reason, the Peacekeeper could link his or her helmet to a self-contained breathing apparatus via a hose assembly. The helmet also came with a drinking system, enabling Peacekeepers to hydrate themselves via appropriately equipped canteen lids or an adapter without sacrificing CBRN protection. Finally, the helmet was equipped with an HMD/HUD for providing tactical information and IFF tags in addition to a transponder to supplement the standard Peacekeeper neural interface.

The ballistic vest, in comparison to the rigid model used by the previous uniform, was ribbed and provide more coverage in addition to allowing for increased mobility. It had slots for ammunition and a Peacekeeper Eagle on the front, a black variant of the National Eagle. The use of black on an otherwise largely white uniform was for propaganda purposes-namely, the supposed impartiality of the National Government. Using the overlapping discs of the older model (which itself was based off the Dragon Skin ballistic vest invented during the North American Era in the United States), the vest provided the most protection against bullets and shrapnel of any model used during the Second Rebellion.

The blouse was largely unchanged compared to the previous model, aside from all black trim being removed and the color being changed from snow white to a more grayish white. The shoulder sleeve and chest pockets, internal pockets for elbow pads, and adjustable cuffs, however, were retained, as was the Seal of the Peacekeeping Force embroidered on the left chest pocket. A white t-shirt without a logo was worn under the blouse, with flame-resistant ones worn by Peacekeepers in combat situations.

The trousers were also largely unchanged aside from all removal of black like the blouse. They were equipped with pockets, internal pockets for kneepads, and reinforced knees and seat.

Rather than the black leather boots of the previous uniform, the Peacekeepers wore white combat boots. The change was done in the name of a more uniform appearance, though ironically gray gloves were standard issue (especially considering the standard uniform of District Thirteen troops).

For weaponry, Peacekeepers were typically armed with either a bullpup 5.56x45mm assault rifle (visually resembling the FN F2000) or a 5.7x28mm personal defense weapon (the design being an upgrade of the FN P90). A bayonet could mounted over the muzzle of the former for added CQC capability, along with other attachments on the tactical rails. A 5.7x28mm pistol (which visually resembled the FN Five-seven, apart from the addition of a hammer) served as a sidearm and was typically used either officers or rear-echelon Peacekeepers. A separate combat knife was carried in a scabbard. An expandable baton was carried for riot control whenever a firearm was inappropriate, and was capable of electrocuting targets if need be while being reinforced to withstand impacts. Finally, a modernized version of the Roman gladius sword was carried by all combat Peacekeepers, with the hilt varying based on rank.

Panem Liberation Army: The military force of District Thirteen, the Panem Liberation Army protected the Government of District Thirteen from both foreign invaders and internal dissenters against the communist regime. Made up of the People's Armed Police, the Panem Liberation Army Ground Force, and the Panem Liberation Army Air Force (due to their primarily facility being an underground bunker located under the surface of the island located in the center of Manicouagan Reservoir, no separate armed maritime force was seen as needed and all brown-water naval operations were handled by the Ground Force), the Panem Liberation Army was able to defeat the Loyalists alongside the continental rebels but was disbanded like the Peacekeeping Force and Loyalist Militias by order of President Brinna Paylor due to being a symbol of the tyranny of President Alma Coin and replaced by the Panem Defense Force.

The Panem Liberation Army, like the rest of District Thirteen, dressed in gray uniforms. There were two primary reasons for this; first, gray is a cheap color and easy to clean, especially compared to white, so it would be easier for District Thirteen to supply and maintain gray uniforms. Second, it reflected the austere attitude of District Thirteen's government.

The helmet, based off models worn by Coalition forces used during Operation Iraqi Freedom, lacked any kind of visor due to the Ground Force not being responsible for law enforcement and the more repressed and control environment of District Thirteen. It did, however, allow the use of tactical glasses, which also provided eye protection and could be polarized for increased intimidation. The helmet was made of ballistic fibers like Kevlar and secured with a chinstrap. In the event of CBRN combat, a gas mask based off the M50 Joint Service General Purpose Mask was worn. While less advanced than Loyalist CBRN gear, it did provide up to twenty-four hours of protection with twin filters and a single lens that provided a wide field of view.

The ballistic vest was based off of Interceptor body armor, a widely criticized model used during Operation Iraqi Freedom. While capable of stopping projectiles up to and including 9x19mm rounds and fragmentation, the vest was incapable of standing up to higher-velocity rifle rounds and thus required trauma plates for combat. As a result, District Thirteen troops envied Peacekeepers for their comparative mobility and protection.

The jacket, t-shirt, and trousers were actually very similar to their Peacekeeper counterparts (apart from being gray, of course, and differing insignia). District Thirteen combat boots were noted to be gray and based off North American Era models. Like the Peacekeeping Force, standard issue gloves were gray.

District Thirteen soldiers were armed with bullpup 5.56x45mm assault rifles like the Peacekeepers (only black instead of white and their model being a modified version of the AK-12) and black 5.7x28mm sidearms. They also were armed with bayonets and other rifle attachments, in addition to combat knives and gladii.

Guardian Corps: Established by the Head Peacekeeper of Central, Porus (formerly known as "Roxana Singh"), the Guardian Corps is an elite force based off of the legendary United States Marine Corps. However, due to the neutrality of Central, they did not fight for either the rebel or Loyalist cause.

Responsible for policing and protecting Central, Guardian Corps Combat Utility Uniforms were designed specifically to blend in with the forests surrounding the citadel. As a result, in sharp contrast to Peacekeeper White and Thirteen Gray, their uniforms come with a brown, green, and gray camouflage pattern. The practicality and utilitarianism of GCCUUs makes their neutrality during the Second Rebellion all the more ironic.

The Guardian helmet of the Second Rebellion was based off helmets developed during the North American Era. Made of thermoplastics rather than ballistic fibers (but secured via a chinstrap like the PLA helmet), it was designed as a more practical version of a Peacekeeper helmet. CBRN protection was provided through a half-face mask attached to a pair of tactical glasses, providing both respiratory and eye protection. Similar to the Peacekeeper helmet worn during the Second Rebellion, it could be connected to a SCBA device. To the ire of innumerable Central residents, the National Government claimed it was invented in the Capitol when it was in fact developed entirely by Central.

The ballistic vest was designed to provide the protection of a Modular Tactical Vest without plates. While it did not provide as much stopping power as the rigid Peacekeeper vests when the Corps' vest was designed, Commandant Porus considered the increased mobility to be worth it given the nature of Guardian combat.

Aside from the obvious camouflage pattern, one way Guardian uniforms could be distinguished from Peacekeeper and PLA outfits was the low-visibility Chimera-the symbol of Central, chosen for their focus on research-and-development. The boots, for decreased visibility, were camouflaged as well.

Members of the Guardian Corps were armed with 6.8x43mm rifles and .45 submachine guns and pistols, in contrast to the 5.56x45mm and 5.7x28mm weapons of the Peacekeeping Force and PLA. Rumors persist that some in the National Government proposed converting Peacekeeper assault rifles to fire 6.8mm rounds, but it was turned down due to "lack of necessity." While also equipped with bayonets and combat knives, another departure from Peacekeeper and PLA weaponry was the yatagan being wielded as the sword of choice by Guaridans instead of the gladius.

Loyalist Militias: Formed to supplement the Peacekeeping Force, the Loyalist Militias fought in the Capitol and Districts One, Two, Four, and Five.

Due to their nature, Loyalist Militamen tended to rely on whatever they could get. Typically it was Peacekeeper surplus or scavenged Thirteener equipment.

In the case of being equipped with Peacekeeper surplus, Loyalist Militia members typically wore a helmet for head protection. Secured with a chinstrap, it featured a full-face visor that was normally transparent but could be polarized for increased intimidation. For CBRN protection, they were issued a pair of tactical glasses and half-face mask.

The ballistic vest did not provide as much coverage as the Peacekeeper one and hampered mobility due to it being modeled after ancient breastplates. This was an attempt by the designers to make Peacekeepers appear more bulky and intimidating; however, a combination of many complaints from the rank-and-file and reevaluation by the brass after the rioting in District Eleven following Rue's death during the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games led to the design falling out of favor with the Peacekeeping Force.

The blouse, trousers, and t-shirt were snow white rather than grayish white and had black trim, but otherwise were identical to the Peacekeeper ones. The boots and gloves, on the other hand, were made of black leather.

Loyalist Militiamen were armed with the same weapons as the Peacekeepers. Notably PDWs were more common in their arsenal due to assault rifles being prioritized for Peacekeepers. Furthermore, they were allowed to bring personal weapons-as a result, maces, axes, crossbows, bows (ironic due to the fact Katniss Everdeen, AKA "the Mockingjay," used a recurve bow in addition to the rifle she was armed with as a member of Squad 451), non-standard swords, javelins, and polearms were used to supplement Militia firearms. Even District Thirteen weapons were taken from dead or captured PLA soldiers, though reprinting them white was encouraged to prevent friendly fire incidents.

Continental rebels: The backbone of the rebel cause, continental soldiers tended to be motivated, but poorly equipped and trained.

Due to a lack of resources and viewing the continental infantry as little more than disposable cannon fodder, President Alma Coin issued no helmets to them and gave them inadequate vests. Said vests were comparable to ones issued during the Korean War; they covered little and provided inadequate protection. As a result, most abandoned their vests and many took to wearing scavenged and repainted Peacekeeper armor. Only those deemed elite by the PLA were authorized to wear equipment fit for a District Thirteen soldier.

Although firearms and other weapons were issued as needed, it was not uncommon for unarmed human wave attacks to be used by District Thirteen officers to exhaust Loyalist ammo, wreak psychological havoc (particularly among Peacekeepers forced to fire upon rebel child soldiers), and conserve the lives of PLA troops. It has been theorized that President Coin allowed this to divide and conquer; with continentals resenting District Thirteen officers for treating them as expendable, it would keep them from unifying against her.

 **ME: A/N: This was a long and difficult fic to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **Just so you guys know, the Peacekeeper helmet is based off the one in the _Catching Fire_ and _Mockingjay_ films. The gas mask used by the Loyalist Militias and the Guardian Corps is the invention of ForFutureReference and was inspired by the Winter Soldier mask from a certain excellent movie that was released one year ago. I'll give y'all three guesses as to which one it is.**

 **However, ForFutureReference's and my headcanons actually differ significantly, so don't take this fanfic as the guide for his headcanon. Also, Central is "the Capitol Labs** **" and his invention. They're part of District Three, *spoilers* but let's just say those SOBs are their own kind of people. As for why they were neutral-the place is a science citadel and they didn't have much at stake during the Second Rebellion (Snow exempted them from the Reapings both to motivate and to sow a divide). Even if either the rebels or the Peacekeepers could get past their defenses, they'd just be damaging their own stuff. So both sides resolved to grit their teeth and deal with Central later. Even with stupidity from both sides (Peacekeeper white outside of arctic environments, rebels charging the entrances at the Nut and storming the Capitol), they really would not want to damage anything they could use in Central. Would you kill scientists and lose their expertise over their guards not helping you out?**


End file.
